


【佐鸣/止鼬】不分手·五号车位

by rapunzel14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14





	【佐鸣/止鼬】不分手·五号车位

(Renew)

房间里没有开灯，从窗户透进来的庭院灯光，暧昧地勾勒出这一方天地。

佐助把鸣人压在自己下午睡过的被铺上，四目相对，热切的冲动渐渐在昏暗中冷却蛰伏。谁也没有开口说话，仅仅是借着微弱的光亮，细致描摹对方的容颜。

两年半的时光，他们忐忑地用眼睛去确认，用目之所及去填充内心浩瀚空虚的思念。

佐助将自己投入鸣人犹如湖水的虹膜里，喃喃自语：“你还是一样……”

鸣人眨眨眼，率先收回了视线。转头把半边脸贴在佐助的枕头上，半垂的眼睫如云翳遮住月色，隐去湖面粼粼波光，他轻声说：“不一样的我说。”

“嗯，”佐助伏下身体，鼻尖若即若离划过鸣人露出的侧颈，“味道不一样了……”

他深深呼吸，那里是可口的罗宋汤味道，纯粹得不能更纯粹。就如同献上供桌的洁净祭品，等着熏香与祷告为其染上专属于神明的标记。

叹息般在鸣人颈项落下一吻，他动手去解鸣人的衣衫。鸣人顺从地配合他的动作，赤身裸体趴在柔软的床褥上，将自己埋进依然散发淡淡柠檬罗勒气味的枕头被单中。

佐助目光流连在小麦色的胴体，起伏的肌肉曲线让他喉咙干哑犹如沙漠旅人忽遇绿洲，没有神明能够拒绝这样赤诚美好的献祭。

“属于我，鸣人。”他低诉着，准确地咬上鸣人的腺体。  
“唔……”  
鸣人依然埋头在软枕里，握紧的拳头和绷紧的肌肉却诠释了他所承受的刺激。

信息素发生微妙的反应，罗宋汤的味道缓慢涌起，一丝又一丝柠檬罗勒的香气渗透其中，愈演愈烈，最终变化出融和的新气味。

佐助舔干净溢出的血珠，如愿以偿看到新的标记出现在鸣人身上。

然而，这个细小的标记远远未能满足他心中缺失的时空。在命中注定刻进灵魂的所爱之人面前，排江倒海般的空虚汹涌而至，责备他、催促他、怂恿他、蛊惑他去掠夺占有，去将眼前的人从头到脚每寸肌肤都打上自己专属的印记，去将对方的肉体与灵魂都关进命名为爱的牢笼中，扣上命名为宇智波佐助的锁。

“鸣人。”

鸣人感觉到佐助在舔舐他的颈项，慢条斯理的动作使得舌头上密集的味蕾触感都无比清晰，引得他不由自主地颤栗。

“我曾经自欺欺人以为可以离开你，可是做不到。”

脖颈凉凉的，那是佐助的津液在夜风中的温度，而可恶的始作俑者此时已经将目标转移到他的肩胛骨上。刺痛的吮咬密密麻麻落在上面，佐助似乎决心要在他的蝴蝶骨上绘出红带袖蝶赤艳的花纹。

“你是我最重要的羁绊，最亲密的半身，是我最爱的人。”

鸣人赤裸的身体泛起浅粉色泽，如同夜空下神社的九重樱，天真纯洁中透着放逸的妖冶。佐助温热的呼吸在他背后游移，沿路留下嫣红的足迹，仿佛要将这一树粉樱催开成最灼烈红艳的寒梅。

“离开你的唯一方法，大概只有亲手将你葬送。”

他啃咬着鸣人紧致翘圆的屁股，在棉花糖般的白肉上轻磨齿尖，让那里绽放出情色浓烈的殷红花茬。

“你只能是属于我的，别让我失去你。”

他舔过鸣人健美的双腿，嘬住圆润可爱的脚趾头，惹得本来闷在枕头里起起伏伏剧烈喘息的鸣人，瓮声瓮气地漏出破碎的呻吟。

满意地欣赏他全身盛放的属于自己的痕迹，佐助揉了揉他露在外面的灿烂金发。

“鸣人，你愿意吗？”

他轻轻掰开鸣人握紧的拳头，恶作剧似的把手指含进温热的口腔内，舌尖在最敏感的指侧来回舔舐撩拨。

“啪”  
鸣人忽然甩开他的手，翻身坐起。

“佐助大笨蛋！说什么傻话，你的过去、现在和未来，我明明都一直！都一定会在那里我说！”  
他愤愤地开口，蓝净的眼睛里盛满了汪洋大海，却倔强地不落下哪怕一滴雨珠。

佐助被他突然的反应惊到，无意识地抬手想去把那些摇摇欲坠的水滴拭去，却又被鸣人“啪”地挥开。

“我……”  
鸣人开口却又顿住，酸楚的尾音伴随着眼眶疯狂打转的水色。

“混蛋！”他一头撞在佐助胸膛，力度十足像一头被惹怒的小公牛。

夸张的深呼吸过后，他才抵着佐助开口：“我知道那时候没办法阻止你离开我说，我只恨自己没有足够的力量。任由你独自承担，是我这辈子最窝囊的事！一旦想到你孤零零拒绝所有人的样子，没有人与你分担，没有人予你安慰，我的心就好痛好痛……”

鸣人后怕似地搂住他，低声继续诉说：“你总是把我拒绝在外，就像是要把没用的我割舍抛弃掉一样。自来也老师说过，‘思念你之人便是你的归处’，但是自始至终思念着你的我，真的足以成为庇护你的归宿吗？这两年半，我无时无刻不在努力，我比从前变得更厉害了，让我成为你的归处吧，佐助。以后无论发生什么事，我们都一起解决。”

鸣人倏忽抬头望定佐助，眼角绯红却有着不容动摇的坚定。

字字句句搅得佐助心神震荡，触及那双眼睛的一瞬，他耳边仿佛响起坍塌的巨响。那些偏执的坚持也好，顽固的自尊也罢，都颓垣败瓦似的化作齑粉。

他用力抱住鸣人，好像要把他按进胸腔里，抵作那根空虚已久的肋骨。

一点湿意在肩头蔓延，佐助用略带沙哑的声音说到：“够了，已经够了，你永远都是我的归宿，我们的未来我们一起去承担，我不会再离开了，对不起……”

他们紧拥着对方，如同劫后余生的抵死缠绵。芸芸众生中，孤独来去的个体，也终将在命定之处，卸下全身的防备，放弃所有的坚壳，将那颗细致收藏的真心，毫无保留地与另一颗真心赤诚相遇，彼此交付，彼此包容，交融交汇。漫长的余生，也终将有了相携相伴的温暖。

坦诚相对的躯体彼此紧贴，那是曾经最熟悉的温度和触感，流淌在血肉里的思念与渴望在这久违的密合中，燃烧起旺盛的欲火。

两股坚硬的热意在密不可分的相拥里如火种般腾起火焰，在下腹燎出更广阔的灼热荒原。

佐助一下一下安抚着鸣人的后背，渐渐安抚里透出不一样的意味，手掌的摩挲沿脊柱下滑，灵活的手指顺着尾骨埋入隐秘的花园，那里早已贮满荡漾浓郁的花蜜。

“可以进去吗？”他戏弄地在鸣人耳边呼着热气询问。  
“要做就做，别废话。”

佐助长驱直入，犹如潜入深海的潜艇，挤压湿滑粘稠的蜜水从紧窄的通道喷涌溢出。

鸣人在空虚被火烫灼热填满的时刻，发狠地咬在了他的肩上。用足了十成的力，仿佛要把那些担心、害怕、痛苦、忧伤、孤单等等累积又无法宣泄的负面情绪都倾注其中，死死咬住那点皮肉，就像死死咬住这个人，再不愿松口放手，要把一生的执着都在这一口中传递。

佐助估计自己肩上起码多了十个以上的血窟窿，痛楚让他沐浴在快意海洋里的分身都软缩了几分。然而，他只是任由鸣人孩子气地使力磨牙，心甘情愿地受着这苦涩与甜蜜混杂的疼痛，酝酿暴风雨般的抽插。

本是彼此最熟悉的身体与节奏，即使时过经年，也磨灭不去记忆里的熟稔与契合。沉寂已久的本能，在相同的思念与爱意中，爆发出愈发迷人的情欲。佐助每一次的抽插，都在壁膜擦出最热烈的花火，在敏感点爆破出最剧烈的快感。鸣人配合着每一次抽插，炽热紧致的内壁紧紧裹缠着他的性器，追逐着进进出出的分身，放佛诱惑对方去扣开最神秘诱惑的通道。

佐助一次次蛮横的冲刺，早已接触到那扇神圣的人口。鸣人格外温暖柔软的生殖腔口，是对他理智最大的折磨。想要在里面耕耘播种，想要用种子满满地填充，再用结死死堵住，让这个人身心属于自己，为自己创造出一个又一个融合彼此基因的后代。本能的欲望几乎要将佐助的意识完全淹没，但他还是咬牙后退，没有去聚力顶开大门，而只是将无处发泄的精力转化成变换的抽插角度与轨迹，为自己与伴侣开发出更极致新颖的快感。

“佐、佐助，我——啊——嗯哈——爱——啊、嗯啊——你——啊——”  
“我、也——呼哈——爱——哈——你——”

呻吟与喘息，进退与拉锯，原始的行为既狂野又疯狂，灵与肉，心灵与血肉都在这混乱的仪式里消弭了界限，在回归混沌的瞬间合而为一，最终达到那巅峰一刻的沟和。

“不标记吗我说？”  
鸣人好不容易从高潮的失神中缓过来，睁着水汪汪的蓝眼睛，像只可怜又忠诚的金毛摇着尾巴渴求主人的抚摸。

“我才刚回来，还未跟爸爸妈妈见过。”  
佐助抱紧他，用指腹抹去他眼角不自觉淌出来的生理泪水，轻吻他薄红俏皮的耳廓。

鸣人联想到爸爸可能有的反应，忍不住笑得发抖，然后被佐助狠狠抽了一下屁股。

“好了，别笑了，有力气笑不如再来一发。”  
“嗯，”鸣人抬腿圈住了他，神气地扬扬眉，“来吧。”

他们又放浪形骸地做了两次，直到鸣人在第三次高潮后迷迷糊糊地睡去。

[Back to LFT](http://sharpaswind.lofter.com/post/1e09aa20_ba020eb)


End file.
